Forever Betrayed
by Ieya
Summary: Leaning her head back to look up at the moon with her one good eye, she thought back on everything that had happened. From the beginning of team 7, to it’s oh so very recent ending. Yes, they had left her. She’d been at the center of the explosion.


**_Sakura limped the short distance over to the river; blood ran down her shredded leg, making the grass slippery. Bending down she took a moment to inspect herself through her reflection. Her hair once long had been chopped off short, its pink strands wispy and covered with red spots; blood. One of her green eyes was clouded over in its socket from a random explosion. It was uncorrectable. Leaning her head back to look up at the moon with her one good eye, she thought back on everything that had happened. From the beginning of team 7, to it's oh so very recent ending. Yes, they had left her. She'd been at the center of the explosion, and they hadn't even come back for her._**

_**Flashback:**_

**_Sakura was healing Sasuke's wounds; however distasteful the act seemed for her, she'd much rather he'd just rotted, when Hinata was brought over to her with deep wounds all over her. With Sakura it was the more injured the sooner you got care, so Hinata took priority. Around her, other shinobi we're gathering up the injured and transporting them back to the camp. She kept calling them to come pick up Hinata, but no one seemed to hear her. Blinking suddenly, she heard a hissing sound coming from behind her. Turning around she saw a kunai with an exploding tag on it. Picking Hinata up she tossed the girl out of the general explosion, but had no time to get herself out. It had basically blown her up. Somehow though, she'd managed to shield the major parts of her body and it only managed to leave her blind in her right eye, and with a tore up left leg. Standing up she felt pain race through her right arm. Obviously it was broken as well. Laughing hysterically from the pain she struggled the rest of the way up to her feet and began looking for her friend._**

_**"Hinata!" She screamed as she noticed that more shinobi were coming her way. Jumping in front of them she pulled out a kunai and prepared to fight to the death to save her friend, and patient.**_

_**"Look at the little girl men, she's so weak. Yet so brave, isn't it just precious!" The leader taunted her. **_

_**"Shut up! Shut up, now! I'm not weak." She said. "I won't let you hurt her; I'll die before you hurt her."**_

_**"Little kunoichi, I believe it is you who will die, look at you, your falling apart, your blind in one eye, and lame in both your arm and leg. What kind of shinobi could you ever hope to be?"**_

**_"Well any shinobi is better than being you or one of yours; at least if I'm lame, I know that I can still fight." Sakura said grinning. It wasn't often she went berserk, but she could feel it coming on. The chakra was rushing into her arms at a rate only recognizable as belonging to one of the tailed beasts. Pulling out the senbon needles from her hair Sakura launched them at her enemies, causing them to go into a paralyzed state._**

_**"Sakura-Chan!" She heard Naruto's voice coming closer to her. "Sakura-Chan, I'll take Hinata to safety, I'll be back for you, I promise." Naruto said as he lifted Hinata up off the ground. Raising a hand to her, he leaped up into the trees and began to carry Hinata back to Konoha, while leaving Sakura to face the rest of her enemies.**_

**_"Hm little Kunoichi, even your comrades leave you alone." Said the man standing in front of her. Sakura hid her emotions away now, she couldn't let the enemy see her pain at being left behind, it was weakness, and at this point, it was something that she couldn't allow herself to feel._**

_**"Sasuke" she heard Ino say. She hadn't even seen Ino sitting there, but looking at her now Sakura noted that she looked fine. "Sasuke, I broke a nail! Oh my god, what am I supposed to do without it!" She watched Sasuke walk up to Ino and kiss her hand.**_

_**"Its okay Ino." He picked her up and turned to face Sakura. "Have fun playing with the idiots Sakura, I'll send someone to come get you the moment I get back." He said before turning and following Naruto.**_

_**"Oh little Kunoichi, your beginning to look frustrated now. No one's coming to your aid, you must lack importance." The man said, taunting her some more.**_

**_"Or they just have some faith in my abilities." Sakura growled out, knowing that it was a false statement. If anything they had no faith in her abilities. She'd always been the one being saved. They'd never let her fight for herself. Hell, even her teacher lacked faith in her. He'd always spent all of his time on Sasuke, and Naruto. She didn't blame him though; she understood that all he'd ever seen her as was a weak worthless little girl, who'd had an obsession with the village's biggest teme. With that thought she pulled herself up straighter. Now was her chance to prove she wasn't that same girl. "Just fight me already" She told the man._**

_**"As you wish." He said before running towards her and forming hand signals. Sakura just stood there allowing him to approach her. Her one hand was moving, forming hand signs, While her other hand pulled four kunai out of her pouch. "Stupid Kunoichi, when someone's attacking you your supposed to move." He said as he slammed his kunai into her stomach. She turned into a log. "A replacement Jutsu?" he said. "Oh little Kunoichi, where are you? Up, Left or Right?" He grinned, it seemed like a typical attack to him. He really wasn't expecting to be pulled under ground.**_

**_"Oh wittle shinobi, did I hurt you, is there dirt on your shiny new clothes?" Sakura said to the man sarcastically as she threw an exploding tag at him and blew him up. "Well that takes care of the bug problem. Really though, he should have been harder." Sakura said._**

_**End Flashback**_

**_She'd been here for hours now, and neither Naruto, Sasuke, or any other village person had come after her. Opening her mouth, she sang to herself, the words were mournful, but somehow they just seemed to fit her situation_**

"**_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
but all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
it's hard to fly when you can't even run  
once I had the world, but now I've got no one"_**

_**She let her head drop as she began to cry.**_

"_**Naruto-Kun" Hinata said finally coming back into consciousness. She knew she was dying, but she had one last thing she wanted to do, well maybe two she thought as she looked at the worried Naruto. "Where is Sakura?" She asked everyone in the room.**_

_**"I'll check for her in the surrounding area Hinata-Sama." She looked over at Neji and smiled gratefully at him. "Byakugan" he said activating his blood line ability. "She isn't here. She isn't anywhere in the area."**_

_**"But Neji-San, that's not possible, she'd need to be in the hospital, she was critically injured." Hinata said curiously. "Didn't anyone go get her?" Glancing around at the people surrounding her she saw all the guilty faces. Neji however had just gotten in and looked merely confused. "You left her to fight all of those enemy Nins on her own? In the state she was in, you all left her alone." Hinata muttered to herself in shock at her friends betrayal. "Neji, as a head clan member, I have one last favor to ask of you." She said **_

_**"Yes Hinata-Sama?" Neji asked bowing.**_

_**"Go save Sakura." Hinata stated before falling back into her slumber.**_

_**"I hope your all ashamed of yourselves." Neji said before disappearing.**_

**_"What have we done?" Kakashi said from his place in the corner of the room. "I've broken Obito's rule: Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth. What have we done?" _**

_**"She's worthless anyway." Everyone turned to face Sasuke as he made this comment.**_

_**"Sasuke, how can you say that she's our team mate, we promised we'd send back help, and we forgot. She was waiting on us and we just left her." Naruto was crying now.**_

_**Neji activated his Byakugan and continued running to the area where all the smoke was coming from. If anything he'd bet the girl was there. As he got closer to the river he heard a mournful voice singing. Getting closer he noticed the little pink haired kunoichi staring up at the stars with tears in her eyes. **_

_**"You can come out Neji, I know your there." Sakura said as she felt a strong chakra flare up behind her.**_

_**"So your still alive. Come its time to go home." Neji said as he walked up to get a better look at her.**_

**_"Well as you can now see, standing is currently not an option. " She said turning around to glare at him._**

_**He hissed silently as he noticed her injuries. He could only imagine how she felt. Looking into her eyes he finally noticed the partial blindness.**_

"**_Alright. I'll carry you. Hinata-sama was very worried about you. I thank you for saving her." He said to her as he picked her up bridal style. _**

_**"Hinata is very kind. I hope she will be okay." Sakura said as she passed out. Neji took one look at the surrounding bodies before he leapt off back to Konoha. 'It seems she has improved.' **_

**_"Hinata-Sama, I have completed your request." Neji said as he laid the pink haired girl down on the bed beside hers. "She needs medical attention, and she's blind in one eye. I checked the chakra coils, its uncorrectable now. It wasn't for the first few hours though. It seems she cut of the chakra flow into it to keep herself alive." Neji said as he turned to glare at Sasuke and Naruto._**

_**Sakura stirred as she heard Neji talk about her now ruined eye. Turning her head to the side she noted the people in the room, and faced them with an angry glare. They had betrayed her; all of them had betrayed her, with the exception of Hinata, Neji, and Tsunade-Sama. Looking beside her at Hinata she smiled a little bit. "How are you feeling Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't have the time to finish. I'm so sorry Hinata-Chan." She couldn't explain it, but she was crying. **_

_**"Its okay Saku-Chan. You saved my life, you guarded me from that explosion, and you healed me as much as you could before you got attacked. You even protected me from the attackers, what more could you have done. If anyone should be apologizing its me." That was probably the longest speech Hinata had ever made. The shy girl was smiling at the younger girl sitting beside her in shock. Suddenly Hinata coughed, she knew her time was coming to a close. "Sakura, I am dying. It's not your fault, but I wish to repay you for all you did to try to keep me alive. I want to return your sight to you. Is that okay Sakura-Chan. May I help you one last time?" Tsunade was eyeing Hinata in shock. Never had the Byakugan been offered to a non-hyuuga. **_

_**Before she could answer Hinata reached over and knocked her out.**_

"_**Gomen Sakura-Chan. I won't take no for an answer. Tsunade, you must do this now. I won't last any longer. Neji, I have left it in my will for you to lead the clan, but I am leaving you with a task. I charge you with the teaching of one Haruno Sakura. Do not disappoint me dear cousin. I'm watching you, all of you, always." Hinata said before motioning to Tsunade as she drifted off into her eternal slumber.**_

_**"Hai, Hinata-Sama, I accept your charge." Neji said as he bowed before his cousin one last time. "I shall miss you." No one had expected him to say this, and Hinata had heard him, she smiled one last time. **_

**_"Hinata." Naruto said as he shrank down to his knees. He'd never gotten the chance to tell her that he loved her. He'd never gotten the chance to show her just how much she meant to him, and now it was to late. Far to late. Worse yet, there was a possibility that Sakura was going to die to, and that was also his fault, well his and Sasuke's at least._**

_**"Oh stop worrying Naruto, its Sakura, we all know she'll be fine, she's like a friken roach after all. Nothing seems to kill her." Ino said, her voice filled with disdain as she stomped out of the hospital room, without even paying her final respects to Hinata.**_

_**"Hn." Sasuke grunted before he followed her out the room.**_

_**"Now that that's all over with, I need everyone else to leave the room; this is something I can't do with you around." Tsunade said. "Oh Sakura I hope this turns out okay………………."**_


End file.
